


A little farther yet

by neoncity



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Light-Hearted, Lots of Cupcakes, Rated teen for swearing, everyone is just the slightest bit insane, i just want all the sides to get along and do stupid shit together, is that too much to ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncity/pseuds/neoncity
Summary: There was flour everywhere.The table, the floor, the walls, on Roman's stricken face.From the overturned flour bag, a small white shape whizzed out, chased by another, equally white but slightly larger shape.Patton's mouth hung open."We're fucked," Virgil announced.Logan and Virgil's two new pets don't like each other, Roman stress bakes, and Logan runs an experiment.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A little farther yet

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read independently. All you need to know is that Logan has a cat named Cinder who used to be Virgil's pet, Virgil is allergic to cats and has a currently unnamed rabbit.

Logan was going to run an experiment. 

Precisely zero people were happy about this. 

The idea for it had started one evening after dinner, while Virgil fed his rabbit strawberries and Logan and Roman discussed whether a not real bunny could eat any food without being sick or still had to follow some sort of bunny law of existence even in Thomas's head.

Logan was interested in the question at hand, Roman liked arguing, and Virgil alternated between glaring at Roman and at Logan, trying to assess which one was the bigger threat, and threatened to defenestrate anyone who dared come near his bunny.

"It's purely hypothetical," Logan told him.

"Besides, we don't have windows. What are you going to do, throw me through a wall?" Roman said.

Virgil jumped up from his chair and Logan and Patton decided it was better not to test Virgil's need to be dramatic and Roman's need to be dramatic combined and that they liked their walls just as they were, without any Roman shaped holes in them. 

The question hadn't been answered when they'd wisely decided to change the subject, and had bounced around in Logan's brain for a few days, until he finally decided to test it out.

He asked Roman if he wanted to help him, since he'd been the one who'd brought up the question, but Thomas had a rehearsal coming up and Roman had been occupied stress baking cupcakes ever since. Roman stared at him for the entirety of five seconds before asking him, half mumbled, whether he thought it would be a good idea to make cupcakes in which he swapped every dry ingredient for sugar.

Logan told him that didn't fit the classification for a cupcake and made his escape before Roman started asking him to classify a cupcake.

Logan's two chosen two test subjects were Cinder and Virgil's still unnamed bunny, after all, he couldn't do this experiment without the bunny that had sparked the discourse in the first place.

Virgil was thoroughly unimpressed by this argument.

He was then significantly more pleased when he found out Cinder was also going to be involved.

Now Patton wasn't pleased because Virgil was going to be involved with Cinder. There was no winning here.

"He's allergic! We gave Cinder to you for a reason"

Cinder had in fact been confined to Logan's room , a thoroughly ineffective measure when the reason for his confinement was sitting on the bed dragging a ball of yarn for the kitten to play with.

"It won't be long, really," Logan said distractedly. He added Virgil allergies. Why? To the list of things to observe. "We're gonna try to figure out why he's allergic and if we can prevent that somehow"

That was a partial truth.

"..fine"

Logan and, none of the light sides really, had had a pet in a really long time. There had been the time when Thomas had been 12 and gotten a dog, and an identical dog had appeared in the mindscape, but that was it. Roman had had a Phoenix for a while, and occasionally, he would summon an animal, but only to make it disappear not long after. But Cinder and the currently unnamed bunny, who Logan had denoted subject A, were the first animals there to stay in a while. 

"Actually, I've decided on a name," Virgil announced. 

Logan crossed out subject A and waited patiently.

"I'm naming her Ash"

Logan jotted down Ash above Cinder. "Should I be concerned about the fact you chose fire related words for both"

"Not at all"

Yea, Logan should definitely be worried.

Virgil sneezed loudly, distracting Logan from his musings. He grabbed his notebook and got up. "C'mon virge let's go to the imagination before Patton hears you and calls this off"

The first major hitch in the experiment arrived before they even got to their destination.

It turned out, their two new test subjects distinctly didn't like each other. 

"I didn't drop him, that fucker clawed me then went for Ash!"

"Oh did he now??"

Virgil and Logan arrived at the kitchen and both promptly shut up.

There was flour everywhere. 

The table, the floor, the walls, on Roman's stricken face.

Logan watched with mild fascination as a small white shape whizzed out of an overturned flour bag, chased by another, equally white but slightly larger shape.

Patton's mouth hung open.

"Oh this is bad," Virgil announced. He promptly ran out of the room after them.

Logan stopped to apologize briefly to Roman and promised he'd make it up to him before following him out.

Virgil was in the hallway, hefting Cinder in one hand and Ash in the other, scolding them loudly.

Logan held out his hand and Virgil passed Cinder over, who dug his claws into Logan's arm and hissed at the bunny. 

"Okay" Logan announced. "We have some things to work out"

"Yea" Virgil agreed. "Getting these two to like each other is top priority, regardless of the experiment."

Logan spied Roman coming out of the kitchen behind Virgil. "Actually that's second priority, the first is Roman"

"Roman?" Virgil turned around. "Oh yea fuck definitely, lemme put these two back and I'll be right with ya"

While Virgil returned the pets to their respective rooms, Logan made Roman a tea and helped Patton clean the kitchen. 

"I am so sorry, Roman" Logan apologized again.

Roman waved it off. "It's fine, really. I was trying the all sugar cupcakes and it probably wouldn't have worked anyway"

Oh dear.

Logan inspected the tray of lemon and blueberry cupcakes set on the table he was holding for any surprise ingredients Roman might've put, and, deeming it safe, took a bite. "This is delicious"

Roman brightened up. "Thank you"

__

Their attempts to socialise Cinder and Ash were going poorly at best. 

They tried everything.

No matter what they did, everytime there seemed to be progress one of the two would snap and go after the other and then they were back to square zero.

"This is a disaster," Virgil moaned. "Why can't they just get along??"

“Maybe Thomas’s brain instinctively sees them as a predator and a prey, so they will continue to act hostile to each other no matter what we do” Logan said. He jotted that down in the corner of his notebook.

“Well Thomas can go fuck himself”

Logan half considered joining Roman's current cupcake crusade. He'd smelled coffee coming from the kitchen, maybe it was mocha cupcakes this time? He could do with a mocha cupcake.

Cinder dug his claws into Logan's shoulder and Logan winced. "We're going to need to do the experiment with just one I think. Which one is more cooperative?"

"Neither."

"Neither" Logan agreed. "Let's go with the one who won't make you sick"

Cinder was returned to Logan's room, much to Patton's delight and Virgil's dismay.

"What even is the experiment, I can't even remember" Virgil groused.

Normally, Logan’s experiment plans were more fleshed out, but between the headache of getting Cinder and Ash to like each other he didn’t have much down yet besides vague ideas.

"Uhh see if they behave like normal animals would, and if they don't, in what ways do they differ. We’ve already seen they might act different,”

"Right, right"

Virgil and Logan made their way to the fields of the imagination. 

Logan was planning to try to get her to try different foods, as per the original debate that had sparked this, but still had to figure out a way to do that without potentially killing her.

The current plan was to put Ash in various situations, and see how she would act. 

Right now, Ash was just sitting in a field, quietly munching grass. It was the most mundane of Logan’s scenarios to run, but a necessary one nevertheless.

Virgil stifled a yawn.

"You don't need to be here, you know," Logan told him.

Virgil shrugged. "I got nothing to do anyway. How's it going?"

They stood there a few minutes, falling into casual discussion. Virgil snuck a piece of the sandwiches Logan had brought and Logan gave him one, along with a thermos of tea.

"Logan?" Virgil asked eventually. His voice was calm. Too calm. "Where's Ash?"

Logan looked around. The fields were wide and empty around them. "Oh fuck"

___

  
  


"So" Roman began. "There is a slight chance your bunny dissolved."

"WHAT"

"Dissolved" Roman repeated. "It's like. You have a small piece of distinct imagination, running in a big field of imagination. If she goes far enough into the subconscious part, where everything blurs together, she might dissolve in it"

Logan rubbed his head. "I forgot about that. I'm surprised you remembered Roman"

Roman looked pleased. "I do listen when you talk Logan. Sometimes"

Virgil covered his face with his hands and fell backwards onto the couch. “WHAT”

"Can we dissolve into the imagination?" Patton, who'd been following silently asked.

"No. It's complicated. I don't fully understand it myself,” Logan said.

"Can you locate her? Or try to? The imagination is your area of expertise after all." Virgil asked Roman.

Roman frowned. "Maybe. Never tried it before, it's gonna be interesting"

He held out a perfectly frosted pink cupcake. "Cupcake?"

Logan took it.

___

Logan slammed his hands on the kitchen table, narrowly missing an egg. “You’re baking? I’m joining you. Tell me what to do.”

Roman looked slightly surprised, but didn’t question it. “There’s a sieve on the shelf behind you. Sift the flour into the green bowl”

__

Okay, now Logan could see why Roman had been baking so much. There was no better way to channel desperation.

__

"ASH" 

"ASHHHH”

Logan winced at the volume of Roman's voice. "Do you need to do that?"

"Do I need to? Nah. But in the movies, when someone loses a pet, they always yell out the name when looking for it. It's vital that we do that too" 

"Fine" Logan groaned.

Roman brightened. "Does this mean you'll do it too?"

"No."

"Are you sure you want that specific bunny?" Roman.

He opened his hands and a speckled brown bunny appeared. "You could have this one"

The bunny was replaced by a white one. "Or this"

"Or you could change animal species and-"

"No." Virgil insisted.

Roman cocked an eyebrow, and held out the parrot clinging to his arm towards Virgil. "You sure?"

"Yes"

"Aight" the parrot disappeared.

Virgil kicked a stick he came across, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Sorry” Logan repeated again.

___

“I think I saw a wolf,” Virgil whispered.

Logan scanned their surroundings. “Where?”

“There are no wolves here,” Roman said. He paused. “Well, unless you want me to-”

“NO”

___

They finally found Ash curled up in the roots of a tree at the edge of a forest.

Virgil picked her up and she blinked at him. 

"I hate you so much," Virgil told her.

__

Thomas’s rehearsal came and passed.

It went great. 

Roman walked around with a skip in his step for three days, grinning and looking like he was going to burst into song at any moment.

“What would you guys say if I baked something to celebrate?” he said brightly.

Virgil’s head whipped up and he dashed across the room to grab the cookbook out of Roman’s hand before returning to his perch on the couch.

“What?” Roman said, confused.

“Roman, I have eaten more cupcakes in the past two weeks than I ever cared to eat in my entire life. Do not fucking dare make more I swear to god”

Roman held his hands up. “Alright point taken.”

__

"So, Logan, what did you conclude from your experiment?" Patton asked brightly.

"Uhhhh" Logan conjured his notes. He started reading aloud

“Do not let Virgil near fire anytime soon. 

There is no such thing as a compromise between Cinder and the carpet. 

There is also no such thing as a compromise between Cinder and Ash. 

Lemon and poppy seed are a good combo. 

Never let Roman eat a measuring cup full of sugar again. 

If Virgil and Roman see a vine in the forest, do not let them try to swing from it”

"Is that... a normal result from an experiment?" Patton said tentatively.

" _ No. _ "

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a name for this series.


End file.
